


Seth Joins His Family

by Brat2001



Series: The Protectors Series Suicides [1]
Category: The Protectors Series (Sloane Kennedy)
Genre: Character Death, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: Basically an alternate path Seth could have gone down after the death of his family in the home invasion.Very dark and likely to be inaccurate with some details. Just my own take on another possible reaction.Trigger Warnings for Referenced Suicide.





	Seth Joins His Family

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for Referenced Suicide.  
> Please let me know if you spot any errors! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Many years had passed since anyone had been here. The events of ten years ago were hard to remember and returning to the scene of my family’s brutal murder was too difficult to even contemplate until now. The house in front of me held awful memories but it also held good ones. 

Ten years ago, my family and I had been at home for the evening. Unfortunately, we had yet to set the alarm as none of us were quite ready to go to bed and so the intruders went unnoticed until they were actually in the same room as us. Dressed in all black, with gloved hands and booted feet, they made for a highly intimidating sight. Unloaded guns, although I hadn’t known it at the time, were aimed at all of us. The three men received no trouble, the gun aimed at me enough to prevent my parents causing problems. They had obviously planned this, quickly using zip ties to secure our hands and feet. Two of them stood over us, pulling knives out of their pockets and throwing the gun to the third, who was ordered, by name, to retrieve some duct tape from the duffel bag the larger of the men had dumped on the floor. 

The three men were dressed identically, all black with a black face mask that concealed their features. One carried a black duffel bag, something that I overlooked to begin with. They carried guns, although the smallest of them seemed hesitant to use it. The other two seemed to have noticed and casually referred to him by name, Levi.

Looking at the three men, I just knew that what was coming next was something that would haunt me for a long time to come. No one robs a house and lets the occupants hear their names. My muscles tensed further, although I tried to make my sudden tension look like an unwitting reaction to the sight of what would undoubtedly become restraints in the near future, rather than the impulse to flee now or try to fight. Fighting was pointless, the outcome absurdly obvious. All I could do was pray that one of our neighbours noticed something wrong.

It was at this point that they finally spoke to us, the biggest man only, as he kicked my dad. His voice alone caused shivers to run through me. It was mean. Scratchy and high pitched, he sounded like he was one moment away from going off the deep end. He was demanding to know where the safe was. Whomever had told him that there was a safe, was lying. There was no such safe. Unfortunately, he didn’t believe my father when he said something to that effect. He claimed that he had received the information from a trusted source and that my dad had to be lying.  
The smaller of the two men who were still unknown, seemed gleeful at my dad’s denial of the existence of the safe, something that had me on edge. Within a minute, my instincts were proven to be correct as he grabbed my mother’s arm and dragged her out of the living room we had all been sat in prior to the break in. Struggling against their bonds, both of my parents began to shout and thrash, trying to get back to each other. The sound of my mother screaming began not long after, along with the taunts of the two anonymous men. Still, my father had no safe to reveal the location of, so he could do nothing to stop the attack. 

Eventually, after what felt like aeons, her screaming stopped and silence rang through the house. The second her screaming stopped my father broke, he began to sob and beg for her to come back. That was when he turned to me. 

Within a minute, the other man was back down stairs. Even through the mask he looked sadistically happy, as though all of his dreams had come true. Across the room, the other man they had referred to as Levi threw up. The other two cursed, the shorter of the two striding across the room and slapping him even as he cowered.  
They then ignored him, turning to me and the taller one looked at my father before saying “I won’t stop until you tell me where the safe is.”  
Levi scrambled to his feet from where he had been cowering in the corner and grabbed the taller man’s arm, but it did no good.  
I screamed through the tape as he began cutting me right through my T-shirt. Every time knife slid across my skin I cried out and my father screamed at them to stop. I heard the man curse and opened my eyes long enough to see him kick my father in the head, knocking him to the ground before he could reach me. My stomach was covered in blood and I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. With the next slice, I finally screamed, but the tape muffled the sound.  
“Seth! Oh God, stop. Please, I swear, I’m telling you the truth!” dad cried.  
“Where’s the fucking safe?” The taller guy yelled as he yanked my dad’s head back by the hair.  
“I swear to God, we don’t have a safe!” my dad cried. Broken sobs bubbled up from his throat. “Please, please don’t hurt my son. Take me…take me with you. I’ll take you to an ATM. You can have my car, anything. Just please let my wife and son go!”  
“If I want your fucking car, I’ll take it!” the taller man shouted. “Last chance…where’s the safe?”  
“He’s telling the truth!” the one trying to stop them, Levi yelled “Look at him!” I said. “He wouldn’t trade his kid for money!”  
With this, the two men who had actively participated looked at my dad. They seemed to reach the same conclusion so the one who had murdered my mother calmly slit his throat. The blood gushed from his throat, my dad was bleeding out in front of me and I couldn’t do anything to help him. They then turned to me. I already knew I wouldn't be getting out of this alive. Strangely, this didn’t seem to bother me any more. They stabbed me three times before they heard the sirens.  
Sirens drew closer and they cursed viciously before one of them went and retrieved a cloth and wiped up the sick from the floor. They then left me to die.

Now, I had come here to join my family in the afterlife, if such a thing exists. I knew it was cowardly but I no longer had the energy to care. In my pocket was the carefully prepared note that declared my intentions and my apology to everyone I love. It read as follows:

To Whomever it concerns, I’m sorry you had to find me like this.  
To My Family,  
This note is to say goodbye so... Goodbye all of you.  
I’m sorry guys. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to continue. I just can’t do this any more. I’m sick and tired of being constantly put down. I hadn’t realised just how many things I relied on to stay alive, to remain strong. I can’t do that any more, I’m weak and not worth your love and friendship. I’m sorry. It’s been a constant struggle for years now, and recently I’ve been losing the fight more times than winning.  
My emotions are out of control and I’m caught off guard by the smallest of things. Innocent comments that just make me want to cry or just end it. The urge to hurt myself has been overwhelming, preventing it has had more of a toll on my mental state than I thought. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I can’t stop this. I’m sorry for ruining your lives. I’m sorry for existing, for not doing this before I left primary school, before I made such good friends, before anyone gave me a second glance and before anyone would notice my absence.  
Goodbye, I hope you find happiness,  
Seth

Over the past few weeks, I had stopped eating, unable to muster the ability to give a damn that I was now unhealthily skinny. My two friends had already been worried and now, now I would prove that they should have been worried. My normally pale skin was now even paler and my raven hair hung limply around my face. I was ready for it to be over, happy with my decision. I wasn't going to change my mind and I had already decided on the method I was going to use. Suicide was a cowards way out but I fully acknowledged my cowardice and accepted that anyone who found out my intentions would try to stop me. I was determined that they wouldn't be able to dissuade me from my current course of action.  
With an almost content sigh, I took that final step through the door into a house I knew all to well, the place I would spend my final moments. I was home and I wouldn't be leaving it alive, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot any errors! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
